Parking Lot Prom
by Wisdom Rose
Summary: Blaine has better ideas for Kurt then McKinley's prom. This love is theirs, after all. Klaine.


It was alright, Kurt supposed. The decorations were what he expected, the lighting was ordinary, the colors predictable. He hadn't really had high hopes for it in that sense. All he really ever wondered about was who he'd be with. Would he be alone? Would he go with Mercedes or Rachel, or just by himself? And how would people treat him if he did go with another boy? Would they even let him? These were the things he thought about the most. Not what he would wear or what theme they'd choose.

And now as he was holding hands with Blaine, moving gracefully around the dance floor to some song he barely recognized, he knew this was what mattered. It wasn't perfect. They couldn't dance very close, couldn't kiss. Kurt couldn't put his head on his shoulder. But he could look into his eyes, and he could dance with him as his date. And wasn't that enough?

Blaine smiled as he twirled Kurt, it spreading as Kurt laughed and moved closer to him. Though as he did, he could hear a few whispers from somewhere to his right, and a snicker. He tried to ignore it, instead focusing on the movements and how happy it made Kurt to just be there. He knew they weren't going to be fully accepted, but he wanted to have a prom just like anyone else. Blaine wanted that too. For Kurt more then for him.

He moved his head so that it was pressed to the side of Kurt's then, his voice in his ear. "You look beautiful." He smiled as Kurt blushed. "Have I mentioned that I love the kilt?"

"Only three times now." Kurt muttered quietly as Blaine pulled away, grinning. The kilt had been more of a fashion decision then a statement. Kurt wasn't like every guy there, and he wasn't going to pretend to be. No, he wasn't a girl, but there was a very big difference between a skirt and a kilt. Some people, however, didn't see it that way. He had heard the snickers and seen the stares. But they didn't seem important tonight, not with Blaine here. "Do you really like it that much?" He asked, referring back to his kilt.

Blaine spun him away from then playfully before bringing him back close. "I've never seen anyone wear it better. I have to admit, when you first mentioned you might be wearing one, I was confused. But now, I couldn't imagine you wearing anything else." He smiled warmly then. "You look amazing, Sweets. I mean that."

"That's one way to put it." A voice said from beside them and Blaine threw a disgusted look towards someone he didn't recognize. A football player, he assumed, from his build. A few other people snickered around them, but no one spoke up in their defense.

Blaine opened his mouth to shoot back a retort, but Kurt but a hand on his arm and shook his head. He looked uncomfortable now, however, pulling away from Blaine to wrap his arms around his stomach. "Don't listen to them." Kurt whispered quietly before biting his lip. "This isn't about them."

There was a pause before Blaine seemed to understand what to do and Kurt followed him as he gave a tug to his hand. "You're right, it isn't." He said, sounding frustrated as he led Kurt out of the loud and crowded gym into the quiet hallway. "It has nothing to do with them and everything to do with us."

Kurt looked confused as the doors to the gym swung behind them and he glanced at Blaine. "I don't understand…you want to go home?" His face fell in disappointment then, his eyes dropping to his feet. "I mean, I know it's obnoxious, the stares and the laughs and the stupid comments, but…I thought-"

"No." Blaine interrupted quickly, his hand going to Kurt's chin so that he could tilt it up. "No. Every other day, that's fine. Let them say what they want. But tonight? Kurt, I want this to be special."

"It is special!" Kurt argued.

"I know that. It'd be special no matter what." Blaine sighed then, before linking his fingers through Kurt's again and leading them outside and into the parking lot. "But why should you have to compromise?" He turned to Kurt when they reached his jeep, a small smile on his face. "Why shouldn't we get the prom everyone else gets?"

"This is just how it is, Blaine…" Kurt whispered, sounding confused and defeated, his hands falling to his sides as he looked around the parking lot. "We aren't like everyone else."

"Doesn't mean we don't deserve our own moment." Blaine moved to his car then and opened the door, turning on his radio. He turned the volume down so that it just gently filled the area they stood. "It doesn't mean that I shouldn't be able to hold you as close as I want." He moved to put his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him close. "Or slow dance with you how I always imagined."

As Kurt started to understand what Blaine was trying to do, a small smile spread across his face. "Our own little prom." He murmured, taking a step closer and putting his arms around Blaine, his head going to his shoulder as they began to move to the music. "Just you and me."

"Right." Blaine smiled into Kurt's hair, moving him carefully around the asphalt. "It isn't perfect. It isn't supposed to be. But it ours." He kissed the top of his head before pulling back to look at him. "Don't ever let anyone tell you can't have what everyone else does just because of who you are."

Kurt's eyes softened and he tightened his hold around Blaine. "Sometimes its true, though. I mean, we can't be in there and do this, can we?"

"No, but this is just as good. You can always have what everyone else has, Kurt, you just…may have to do it differently." He twirled him then as he had inside before pulling him close again. "Plus, isn't this better then all of the drama, the crowns, and the stares?"

"Much better." Kurt whispered, leaning down slightly to press his lips to Blaine's. "How is it that you always know what to say?"

Blaine grinned, shaking his head. "I just do what you succeed in doing yourself. I try my best to make you as happy as you can possibly be every day."

Kurt's smile widened then and he lay his head against Blaine's chest, closing his eyes. "You do a pretty good job."

And as the Prom royalty was announced inside, Kurt and Blaine found something better then a couple of crowns. A little piece of tradition, just for them.


End file.
